Finding the Light Within
by Midori-Omi
Summary: Jin and Touya are at a loss, after their defeat in the Dark Tournament. Setting out, they decide to try to find their light, together. JinxTouya


Disclaimer: Characters belong to Togashi-san. We're just playing with them.

Finding the Light

Jin: Omi-san

Touya: Midori-san

He didn't want to open his eyes, really. The pain throbbing in his head already warned him that opening his eyes would only cause more pain. Not that the rest of his body was much better, but he couldn't help but grin at the memory of his fight with Yuusuke. Best fight he'd had in ages, really. Loads 'a fun! Too bad he had lost, and so they'd probably lost the Tournament- probably. Not that he would know, having been out cold... Jin sure hoped they had managed to win though, because he knew how much Touya had wanted to, to escape the darkness of Makai, to win the light... At the thought of the other, the pain suddenly took a backseat and he opened his eyes, determined to find out if they had won somehow after all.

_Touya was sitting curled in a chair nearby. His chest bandaged up, a tired look on his half-sleeping face. He had sat with Jin...because he knew Jin would have sat there with him. The fight with Yusuke...had been spectacular...what he had seen of it before being carried off to the medics with his own injuries. But he knew they had lost...the others were beyond angry, wanting to head home now..._

_  
_"Hey, Toy," Jin said softly, his voice hoarse from screaming jubilantly during his fight. "I guess from the look on yer face that we lost, eh?" He pushed himself up, feeling more sore and creaky than he could remember feeling since his training to become a Shinobi. "Ah'm sorry I lost for us."

_His eyes opened slowly, staring at Jin with those odd, pupil-less orbs and he attempted a small smile. "It's all right Jin...you were amazing… what I saw before I got taken away, at least..." he chuckled hollowly, then his eyes narrowed. "You should probably continue to rest._

_  
_Jin shrugged, leaning back on the pillows. The bed was pretty small, cozy, at least more comfortable than most of what he'd slept on as a Shinobi, even if it wasn't as good as the beds in the room. "Oh, don't worry about me. Ah'm not feelin too bad. But what about you? How are your injuries, Toy?"

_"Broken rib...and the ones fro Kurama... nothing too major." he cataloged off to his friend, a flicker of pain touching his face as he scooted that chair closer. "You...moved a lot in your sleep. Talked a lot too" he offered, skipping off of the current subject._

_  
_"I talked in me sleep?" Jin chuckled softly, not the usual boisterous laugh those that knew him might have expected. "And what did I say, Toy? Hope I didn't embarrass meself too much."

_"Nah...you...apologized a little..." he said, cheeks growing slightly pink as he regarded him. "And you...kept talking about the light...and the wind..."_

_  
_Jin grinned and his ears twitched slightly. "Well now, I coulda sworn I usually say stupider things than tha' while I'm asleep!" His face turned somber. "I'm sorry I couldn' win the light for ya, Touya."

_He scooted even closer, wincing once more only to smile sadly to Jin. "It's all right...I blew it myself, Jin. You gave it your all, and I bet you finished fantastically. We'll...think of something..." he finished softly._

"Aye, we'll think of somethin'," Jin agreed, amicably as he eyed Touya. "Looks like sittin there is hurtin your injuries." Patting the bed beside him, he grinned. "You can always join me and stretch out, let 'em heal a little."

_He started to protest...but sitting just made him hurt, and he was too weak to protest if Jin pushed it. So with a sigh he stood, wobbling the two feet to the bed and slowly curling on his side, facing the Wind Master. "You're too stubborn."_

_  
_"I'm stubborn?" Jin laughed. "Yer the one sittin in that chair like that when ya shoulda been lyin down! I may have gotten beat around a bit, but you were stabbed clear through. I think you've got the worse injuries, friend."

_He nodded slowly, then shrugged dainty shoulders. "Kurama refused to kill me..." he said, brow furrowing. He didn't understand it...the mercy he had seen in those eyes. It almost made his injuries hurt worse to over think it and he sighed, glancing to his smiling friend. "I'm glad you enjoyed your fight with Yuusuke."_

_  
_"Aye, I did!" Jin agreed, ears pointing full out again and twitching with pleasure at the memory. "I hope ta fight him again someday!" Reaching out, he gently ran a finger down Touya's cheek. "Ah, but that's neither here nor there. What are we doin with ourselves now, Touya?"

_"I don't know..." he sighed, surprisingly leaning a little closer. He needed the warmth...he couldn't take this much more. "Reisho wants to head back..." he looked way. "I don't want to go back now...I don't want to leave this island..."_

_  
_"I know what ya mean. But hey, Touya, we don' have ta go back, ya know. At least, not to the Shinobi. I mean, I'll go back if ya want to... but..." he shrugged, letting his hand drift down to rest lightly on Touya's shoulder.

_"I don't want to go back! I don't want that darkness again..." he said, trying to remain as calm and soft spoken as he could, but he could feel the sinking feeling rising. He didn't want to leave the island...he didn't want to be alone...but Jin was there, and he'd stay with him...right?_

_  
_"Now, what's that look for?" Jin pressed, seeing something lurking in Touya's pale eyes. "We'll do whatever you want, Touya. You don't want to go back to tha Shinobi, fine. I don't either. But that leaves us ta wonder where we will go." Musingly, he added, "Not all parts of tha' Makai are as bad as what we're used to..."

_Impulsively he buried his face against his friend, hiding away. If only he didn't have to look at anyone, at anything, he could pretend it wasn't over. He sighed, listening to his friend's words. Really...that was all they could do..._

_  
_"Ah, now Touya..." Jin carefully wrapped his arms around the smaller demon, keeping him close. "Look, I know it's disappointin', but this might be for the best! You and me, we'll go wander the Makai and find the perfect place to live, okay ? Somewhere beautiful, peaceful and with lots a' light. I promise."

_Slowly those pale eyes rose to gaze into the near violet hues of his friend. Jin was trying so hard to please him...he felt a small smile forming, and nodded after a moment. "I just...don't want to be in the dark anymore...I don't want to be alone..." or cold... his mind added for him, to himself. Even being an ice demon… some warmth was necessary, right?_

_  
_Jin grinned. "Well, ya won't be alone, even if ya want to be! I'm not leavin ya, cause you know me- I need ta have someone ta talk at, and you've always listened best!"

_"I had a choice...?" he joked lightly as he leaned against him with a soft sigh. "I like listening..." he mumbled. And Jin always had a plethora of things to say...it was much easier to just quietly listen to his energetic best friend._

_  
_"See, now, tha's why we get along," Jin enthused. "So, here. We'll heal up, watch the rest of tha tournament- I wanna see Yuusuke win!- and then we'll head back ta tha Makai and make a new and better life for ourselves. What do ya say?"

_"You're not gonna leave..?" he asked, wincing. He hated asking that question...but he was afraid of Jin finding another playful breeze to fly away on, leaving him alone. It had never been to bad before...but now.. "Yeah...I like that. Urameshi's Team will win, I bet."_

_  
_Jin nodded eagerly. "I'd bet against ya, but I think yer right and don't really have anything I can give ya if you win!" Then his eyes darkened and he became more sober, leaning down closer to Touya even as he held him closer. "And I won't leave ya, Toy. Not unless ya ask me too- and I make no promises about leavin then either."

_He chuckled lightly and lifted one small hand to flick a lock of crimson from his friend's face. It was always so messy...so wind tousled...he loved it, secretly. "I don't think I'd ever ask for that..." he confided with a faint chuckle_

_  
_"Well, tha's good. I'll hold ya to that, ya know!" His eyes were soft, warm, as he regarded the other. His mouth opened as if to say something, but then he stopped, shook his head slightly and just smiled.

_"What...?" he watched the other's movements, surprised. Jin...never hesitated. He always just blasted through with whatever he was thinking...a tilt of the ice demon's head as he regarded him, finding the bemusement enough to lift one eyebrow slowly. _

_  
_A faint blush stole across Jin's face and he gingerly released his grip on the Ice demon, pulling away and leaning back on the pillows on his back. "So, where ya think we should head first?" he inquired, hoping the other would let that little moment drop.

_Touya frowned lightly at the sudden loss of contact, brow furrowing at Jin's odd actions. He was being...shy about something, but he didn't press it, merely shrugging lightly. "Anywhere you think? Most of the places I've been were dark and cold...so if your winds can lead us somewhere else...?"_

_  
_"Right! Tha's a great idea! We'll just...follow tha wind!" Jin's ears twitched very excitedly at that idea. "It'll be great- just you and me and the wind, doncha think, Touya?"

_He wasn't sure how they would follow the wind, if only one could use it to fly, but he didn't press, nodding, Jin's excited smile spreading to his own face "I'm sure you can find a warm wind for us, can't you?" he asked, watching him, laying his head on his shoulder one more._

_  
_Jin nodded. "Warm winds, cold winds, whatever ya want- I'll find it and we'll go. And if we don't like a spot, we'll find another. We're free now, Touya! We can do whatever we want ta do and only need to look to ourselves, and follow our own orders!" He reached out and stroked Touya's hair briefly, before withdrawing his hand. "Anythin ya want at all..."

_"Anything we want...? " he echoed, his smile softening. Certainly he hadn't thought of it like that...but they were free, to do whatever they wanted! His hair wasn't quite as restrained as normal, and as Jin's fingers toyed with the strands they came loose easily, and he blinked, looking to him with a chuckle. "That sounds...much nicer...than just losing. We're free now..."_

_  
_Enraptured by Touya's suddenly loose hair, Jin reached out and ran his fingers through it again, pulling more loose. "Yeah, and now that we're free ya can wear your hair down, right?" he asked, expression like that of an eager puppy.

_He made a face...but those hands twining through his hair felt heavenly. "Now and then...I suppose..." he said, trying to sound distant...and failing due to the smile threatening to twist his lips. "I just...wore it like this to keep it out of my way..."_

_  
_"And we won't be fighting anymore, so you won't need it outta yer way," Jin enthused, digging his fingers in and cupping the back of Touya's head with his hand. "Touya..."

_No fighting...? While a little part of him was disappointed to hear that...it was also a welcome relief. He just wanted to live somewhere, warm and happy...with Jin there… these thoughts were interrupted as he felt the back of his head being cradled, looking up into Jin's eyes with a curious look, lips parted, as if about to speak himself. "Yeah Jin...?"_

_  
_Touya looked so young then, so almost defenseless- ironic, considering he was a very powerful and capable Ice Master, but none of his opponents had ever seen him like this. Jin couldn't help himself, at that look, those soft strands of hair around his fingers. Leaning down, he gently kissed Touya.

_It was a surprise. Those icy eyes flew open, and he stiffened for a moment...before relaxing against him, returning the kiss desperately. Jin was warm, and he craved being closer to that warmth right then; needed it._

_  
_For a moment Jin almost deepened the kiss, but a sudden throb through his head pointed out to him that it probably wouldn't be a good idea, and so he pulled away reluctantly, resting his forehead against Touya's. "Sorry. Ya just... looked so beautiful."

_"Nah...it's okay..." he said with a shy smile. It was...something he had wanted for a long time...Jin's affections...but it had always been something he felt he didn't deserve or need. Wincing as he shifted his position a little, he lay his head down on Jin's shoulder once more, sighing softly...but still maintaining that tiny smile._

_  
_Curling one arm around Touya's back and grasping his shoulder, he wrapped the other one around the other way, fingers in that soft hair. "Ya look tired, Toy. Maybe you should get some sleep, and heal a bit."

_"I'm sure I'll be fine, Jin...I sat with you while you...were...out..." Touya felt his eyes growing heavier, concentrating his attentions on the gentle hands stroking his hair as he fell into sleep at the Wind Master's side._

_  
_Jin smiled and kissed the top of Touya's head, amazed the other would allow him to be so close like this when he had always seems slightly cold and distant, before resting his cheek on that soft hair and falling back into a healing sleep himself.

_  
It had been 2 weeks since they had left the island. Certainly they were getting close to something. Touya still felt lingering sadness over the loss of that island now and then, but being around Jin, without the premise of a mission calmed him, and he found he was rather enjoying himself, and his companion's cheerful company. "You said keep going this way, right? It looks like it may end up raining tonight..."_

_  
_Jin looked up at the clouds and nodded. "Oh, I'd say it's definitely gonna rain. Hope we can find a cave or an inn or somethin..." he mused. Closing his eyes, he listened to the way the wind blew around them. When they opened, he grinned. "Follow me!" he enthused, grabbing Touya's hand and pulling him off briskly.

_Touya let out a grunt of surprise as he was tugged off, trying to stifle the laugh he didn't want the other to hear. This was how it was now. Jin pointed out a direction and Touya would follow. They had found a few pretty places to camp...but nothing that...struck as a new home to the Ice Demon. He didn't know what he wanted...or what Jin wanted...he just hoped they could find something. "Let's try and find some shelter before it starts pouring at least!"_

_  
_"'s where we're goin'," Jin assured him, even as the mouth of a cave loomed up ahead of them. It was a fairly small opening and covered by bushes, but Jin had heard the wind whistling through it so he figured it would be big enough for them for the night, and it was empty. It would get them out of the rain, at any rate. It was lucky, really, since otherwise they seemed to be in an open place- it was hard to tell with all the clouds and encroaching dusk. Crouching down, he pushed his way into the cave and was pleased to find it was tall enough for him to stand in.

_Touya followed after him, glancing about the cavern slowly. It was big enough for Jin to stand in at least, and seemed to go back a ways inside, so they wouldn't be stuck close to the opening. "This looks perfect to keep out of the rain, good find Jin!" he offered as he set his bag down, hands on his hips as he peered out towards the opening once more._

_  
_"Aye," Jin agreed amicably, glancing around and pouting when he realized it was too dark to really get to look around the cave just yet. "Well, I'm exhausted," he finally said, stretching. "How about you, Touya?" Truth be told, all the walking he had been doing- rather than his usual flying- was quite tiring. He just hadn't yet gotten used to it, and often missed flying freely- but staying around for Touya was more important.

_Touya looked up to him, hair falling about his face with the movement. He knew the other missed flying. Quite often he could see the Wind Master hop into the air, only to leap down when he though he would notice. He slid to the floor of the cave, offering Jin that tired smile. "Yeah...me too..." he said, though he himself was quite...odd that evening. He just slid closer to Jin silently, flicking a lock of that fiery hair from his companion's eyes._

Jin grinned brilliantly at Touya's tender motion. After that kiss on the island, Jin hadn't tried anything again. Truthfully, he wasn't sure why, as he had loved kissing Touya... it was just that it didn't seem like the time was right, somehow. Catching Touya's hand, he playfully pressed a kiss to the palm of it.

_The Shinobi of Ice blushed a little and without warning snuggled closer to his best friend, his warmth, staring him in the eyes. "You can fly you know...I don't want you grounding yourself..."_

_  
_Wrapping an arm around the other, Jin shrugged. "Oh, I know Touya. I just..." He shook his head. "I've just been so happy here on the ground with you."

_"Why is that...?" he asked seriously, furrowing his brow a little as he trailed his hand over the Wind Master's face gently, concentrating. "Why...?"_

"Well, because I love... .bein around ya, of course! And it's kinda a nice change, ya know? I spent so long flyin it lost some of tha magic. Walking so much on my own two feet just means that tha next time I go flyin, it will be even more special." Though that was really more of a lie- flying had always been special to Jin.

_He knew it for a lie...and was even more impressed at Jin's actions. He hadn't left him yet, a fact that amazed him more and more as the days wore on. "Jin..."_

_  
_"Yeah, Toy?" Somehow he felt like something significant was going to happen that night, and honestly, he wasn't sure he was ready for it, wasn't ready to be grounded for good. So when he heard the rain starting down outside he took the distraction for what it was. "Oh, sounds like it's rainin pretty hard! Good thing we got in here in time, eh?"

_Touya whipped his head to the cave's opening at Jin's unexpected words and nodded, sagging back beside his friend. "Good thing...wouldn't want to be caught in it, that's for sure..."_

_  
_"Even though ya are an ice demon, eh?" Jin chuckled and rested his head lightly on top of Touya's. It was nice, being curled up together in a cave like this.

_"I like warmth now and then...I can just tolerate the cold better than you," he snorted, bumping his head against Jin's in what could have been a playful gesture. Still...it was nice for them to rest like this, even though there was silence._

_  
_Chuckling deep in his throat, Jin turned his face just long enough to plant a kiss on top of Touya's head. "I'm glad we're here like this, just you and me," he said softly.

_He hesitated a moment, absorbing those words and nodded, smiling faintly. Jin's stark honesty was refreshing...in its childlike bluntness, and he sighed softly, turning those eyes upwards to the Wind Master's. "Me too Jin...me too."_

_  
_He could feel it again, that moment of imminence creeping up on them. Was he ready for it? Probably not... he wanted to promise Touya that he'd never fly off and be gone for a few days, that he'd never abandon him that way before he told him how he really felt. And right now, he couldn't promise that. The winds were still too enticing.

_Touya wanted to say something, anything, but instead he just closed his eyes and leaned against the other. He would never ask Jin for anything more than what the Wind Master gave...it was wrong. Jin was too free-spirited to ever try and cling to too tightly._

_  
_"Lord above, Toy. You're so beautiful," he murmured, not really realizing what he said until it was already out of his mouth, causing a faint blush to stain his cheeks. Ah well, nothing to do for it now!

_Slowly, slowly, Touya looked upwards at the Wind Master as those words tumbled forth so carelessly. Lips parted to speak, eyes wide with surprise...uncertain surprise. He felt a warm blush stealing across his cheeks and chuckled softly. "You...you're beautiful yourself..." came the softest of responses._

_  
_At that moment, Jin decided to just let it all go. Who cared? Touya wasn't going to reject him- that was very, very obvious. "Ya know, you totally knocked tha wind outta me the first time I saw ya," he confessed, grinning. "I just thought to meself how lucky I was ta get to work with somethin so powerful, graceful and beautiful."

_That blush deepened at Jin's earnest words and he found himself staring upwards into those eyes, breath caught. "I...I did..?" he asked, remembering the day clearly. "You were...a breath of fresh air...much better than Bakken or Reisho..." he wrinkled his nose._

_  
_"Tell me about it! Those two were bastards." Jin waved a hand, dismissing them. "But you... when I saw ya, I knew I never wanted to be parted with ya."

_"Is that why we were always teamed up?" he asked with a smirk. The Wind Master had often seemed to get his way where others didn't, and they had almost always been paired off._

_  
_"Prolly had somethin ta do with it. Or maybe it was just that I was instantly in love with ya." There, he had said it. Finally, he had spoken the words aloud- and he could only hope Touya wasn't bothered by them.

_His breath caught once more, gasping softly. Those eyes seemed to widen and fill...and he was trying hard to smile. "You...you did...?" he asked in a muted tone, suddenly gripping his arm gently._

_  
_Not quite the reaction Jin had been hoping for... he had hoped for something a bit more clearly positive, but it was too late to go back now. "Oh yeah. Ya couldn't tell? Ya didn't get the teasin Reisho threw my way about it?"

_"I never listened to him. The only time he talked to me was to bark an order or hurl insults." Eyes slowly moved upwards and he took one arm from around Jin's, leaning up to stroke his hair. "I...never wanted to be away from you..." he said shyly. _

_  
_"Well, who would?" Jin teased, forcing a laugh that he had hoped would sound easy and relaxed, though it rang hollow to his ears. "Oh, Touya... you've no idea how many times I wanted ta just steal ya away and keep ya all to meself like this."

_Impulsively, the Ice Master threw his arms about his companion's neck, burying his face in his shoulder as he clung to him. He didn't know what to say, and he hoped Jin understood. "I...I just...want to be with you..."_

_  
_The weight lifted. So, Touya did love him too, even if he didn't know how to voice it. Wrapping his arms around Touya, he kissed his cheek over and over. "I love ya, Toy. I love ya so much."

_"I...I love you too!" he replied a moment later, settling himself in Jin's arms and looking up at him. Suddenly he was returning those kisses, slowly at first, but with increasing ease, his cheeks, his forehead, his chin his throat._

_  
_Jin sighed with contentment as his eyes drifted closed and he allowed his head to fall back, slightly, exposing more flesh to the other. Yes, this was exactly what he had wanted for so long.

_Touya was hungry for it, and Jin's embrace radiated the warmth he craved. Tenderly, he kissed at Jin's throat, upwards until he met those lips...softening the kiss for him then, arms wrapping closer about the other then in an embrace he didn't want to break_

_  
_It was too sweet, too perfect. He was done for, now. He would never be able to leave. Kissing Touya back passionately, he withdrew and whispered against the others lips, "Toy, let's get out our sleeping rolls..." His voice was husky, all sense of silliness gone.

_Eyes hazed over, the petite demon could only nod. He slid from Jin's lap and moved to unroll his sleeping roll, while Jin was left to do much the same. Shyly, he pushed his up alongside Jin's, waiting, a smile playing his lips._

_  
_Once his roll was situated, Jin settled himself back on it, opening his arms to Touya, with lust, desire and love in them. All he wanted was to claim Touya as his own, as he should have a long, long time ago.

_Touya was more than willing to respond, moving into those waiting arms to claim another hungry kiss from those parted lips. His...his Jin was so beautiful, so warm, and he couldn't get enough of him. Hands tangled through that wild red hair as he pulled him closer into that desperate kiss_

Mmm... it was good to be alive, Jin had to conclude. Here he was, snug and dry in a cave while it stormed outside- he loved storms, honestly- the wild winds that accompanied them- and there was his beloved Ice Master snuggled up against him. And it was just them, for as long as they wanted it to be. How could life possibly get any better?

_Touya was nearly purring with satiation, and slowly he looked up at Jin, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before closing his eyes. "I like listening to the rain..." he murmured softly._

_  
_"Aye, I do too," Jin agreed. "Who wouldn't? But I like listenin to ya breathe even more, especially when you're so close, like this. This, this here? This is the light we were lookin for."

_Suddenly it dawned on him, and he cuddled closer to Jin, pressing a kiss to his chest. It had all been...there all along, and he had never been able to see it. But here...this cave, safe and warm away from the rain and in his lover's arms...was paradise "Jin...you're my light..."_

_  
_Jin grinned from ear to ear. "A'course I am, Toy. I'm just surprised it took ya so long ta notice!" He tilted the others face up, to kiss him again. He would never get sick of kissing Touya.

_Touya returned that kiss gratefully, sliding closer, hugging, clinging, enjoying those muscular arms about him. Jin was his light...had been all along. He felt a smile touching his lips, one hand rising to tangle in that wild red hair he loved so much._

_  
_ "Go ta sleep, beloved," Jin whispered as he pulled away. "We'll explore this cave a bit more in the mornin, eh?"

**LustfulCrowTwins**: _He nodded with a small smile as he lay back beside his light, eyes falling half closed with a sleepy smile. "We really should rest..." he said softly, hands trailing away from those red locks reluctantly._

_  
_"Mmmmhmmm," Jin agreed, even as his ears were trained on the rain outside. It was slowing down... and as soon as Touya was asleep he was going out flying. He couldn't wait any more- he simply missed his wind too much.

_Touya was too tired from their vigorous activities to protest, and, wrapped in that warm nest, he felt himself drifting away to sleep. _

_  
_Once Touya was asleep, Jin slid out of the bed and carefully wrapped his own blankets around the Ice Master. Then he got dressed, slipped out of the cave and stretched, luxuriating in the feel and smell of the air after a storm. With one backward glance, he was gone into the air, back into his own element.

_Touya could feel his warmth dissipating, but he clung to the blankets, still caught in sleep and glad for it. He was enveloped in that nest of warmth and light as far as he was concerned and really...he wouldn't dare begrudged the Wind Master that flight, or any other._

_  
_Jin soared higher and higher, faster and faster, farther and farther away. The thought of his new lover was always at the back of his mind... but it was too glorious to just turn around. Until the second storm hit, anyway.

_And the rumble of thunder… the storm's second round. Touya jerked awake as that thunder shook the cave and looked around wildly. "Jin...?" he called, uncertain, and then a bit louder. Still no response...he stood, moving towards the entrance silently._

_  
_Jin swore under his breath as the lightening started, forcing him to the ground. He was already soaking, and now that it was dark again he had no idea of where he was, really. He knew the general direction of the cave... but it would probably take him a while to get there. He only hoped Touya would stay asleep until then. Arms around himself, he started trudging.

_Touya moved to the mouth, peering out at the darkness, lit only by the infrequent flashes of lightning. The Ice Master could guess what had happened...and only hoped that it was right, refusing to even listen to the other tiny thoughts that trickled through his mind._

_  
_Jin was not happy, not at all. His scanty clothing was soaked and sticking to his skin, as was his hair, his feet hurt since he was trudging more or less blind through the woods and over stones and branches, and he wished more than anything he had just stayed in the cave, snuggling with Touya.

_Slipping to the cave entrance, standing beside those bushes, he waited, scanning the area from that faintly elevated place, trying to find his friend, trying to spot him. Overhead the thunder rumbled, lightning forking it's way across the sky, and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in his lover's embrace. Where was he? A worried thought crossed his mind...what if he were hurt!  
_

Swearing under his breath, Jin glanced up just as the lightning flared and there- he saw a pale shape illuminated by a cave mouth. Laughing giddily to himself, he realized he hadn't gotten as far away as he had initially thought. Hurrying up the slight hill, he paused before Touya, looking bedraggled and pathetic. "Sorry 'bout that," he said lamely.

_Eyes narrowed and he merely dragged him inside without another word, pushing him down onto the bedroll. Glancing over his lover...he took in the shiver, and the cold flesh. "You could have gotten hurt..." he said softly, reaching out to divest him of the clothing._

_  
_Jin gave him a sheepish grin. "I didn' really think it would storm again. I was just in such a good mood... I wanted to go and out have a little fly." As he spoke, he helped Touya remove that pesky clothing.

_He couldn't help but smile a little. He knew Jin loved flying, he would never try to make him stop! "Don't worry...I was just worried..." Having successfully stripped his lover of the sodden clothing, he set them over a rock, glancing about. "You need a fire, don't you?"_

_  
_"I need you," Jin replied instead, winking at Touya in a mischievous and yet very inviting way.

_He felt that hot blush touching his cheeks, and he realized that he was still very much nude, and he buried himself in his lover's arms, nipping at his shoulder. "You're crazy Jin...and I love you for it," he sighed before pressing his lips to the redheads hungrily._

_  
_What more could Jin do but laugh, and then show Touya exactly how much he adored him.  
_  
_


End file.
